


never out of style

by underthesunlight



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Poetry, a great amount of red lipstick, anyway, mind you this is my first attempt so I have no idea what qualifies as poetry or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: There’s a tube of red lipstick on Charles’ nightstand.





	never out of style

``

Red lips. 

Made of ink - and love, Charles  
thinks. 

Red lips singing his name - with  
love, his heart reminds. 

When she smiles, it’s an abyss  
he dives head first into - that’s love,  
Charles realises. 

Red lips cover his. All consuming,  
devouring - loving. 

He watches those same lips tear him - apart.  
Bring him back together in the same breath. 

Red lips - sunlight makes them shine.

Apply. Look up. Break hearts. Rinse.  
Repeat. 

Red lips dance behind his eyelids.  
Red lips seal promises.  
Red lips.  
              Red as blood - his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus home on three hours of sleep and let me tell you I am the first surprised. Never attempted poetry, never digged Charles/Manon that much... and yet. 
> 
> Sending much love to you xx  
>  **written for n°143** : Red as blood


End file.
